


Second Intermission

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Champagne, Clannibal, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of leaving after the first intermission, Lillian convinces Barney Matthews to stay on for the rest of the opera opening night in Buenos Aires, Argentina. This decision leads to an uncomfortable encounter in the lobby during second intermission.  This takes place during Chapter 102 of the "Hannibal" novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Intermission

The thunderous applause dimmed as the house lights awoke for the second intermission. Barney couldn’t believe he let Lillian talk him into staying to the end. He looked over at the blonde woman and her companion through the opera glasses. She rose from her seat, the tulle of her gown flowing around her, as she placed a well-manicured hand on the older man’s shoulder. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear, her breasts amply exposed, before kissing him on the cheek.

“What do you keep looking at?” Lillian asked standing.

“Where are you going?” Barney asked.

“The restroom.”

“I’ll go with you, my legs need stretching,” Barney stood but still slouched as not to stand at his full height.

“Well maybe if you were sitting upright,” Lillian playfully pushed his arm as they made their way to the end of the row.

When he got to the end of the row he turned around, Starling was gone, but he was still there now looking at a program. As they headed down the stairs toward the lobby, Barney held his Lillian’s arm tight.

“I don’t know what your problem is,” she complained. “You planed this trip to see all the Vermeers and now you want to leave before you see the one here.”

“I told you no questions,” Barney snapped looking around the crowd of beautiful people keeping his eye out for her.

Lillian rolled her eyes as she broke free and headed towards the restroom. Barney saw the platinum hair at the front of the concession line and pressed himself up against the closest wall he found. Why he wasn’t sure it wasn’t camouflage; he was tall and black after all. When she turned he was right in her line of sight.

The instant she saw him he noticed her breath catch her in chest because that emerald necklace rose but did not fall. The color drained from her face and she froze like a frightened animal about to meet its fate. Barney noted that he has never seen her look that afraid; not even that first time she visited Dr. Lecter and had no clue what she was getting into. Regardless, he was impressed she maintained her grip on the champagne flutes. Neither moved for what felt like minutes yet the sea of beautiful people moved around them. Starling finally walked forward, only stopping when she was standing next to Barney. She turned her head away from him, her earrings swinging back and forth. He did not peel himself from the wall but he was the first to speak.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Hell more than okay. You’re absolutely radiant,” Barney said. “I knew if he ever had the chance he’d treat you like a queen.”

“What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I’m on vacation. What about you, Miss Person of Interest?”

“Is that what I’m listed as?”

“You should have seen the headlines.”

Starling turned and looked at him, half smirk on her face, “I can only image. They were already crazy after I interviewed him all those years ago.”

Barney took a step towards her. She held her breath. “Look, you know I’m not stupid. So this…” he gestured between them. “This never happened. You return to the Doctor and we’ll continue our plan of leaving Argentina tonight.”

Starling arched an eyebrow, “We?”

“Yes, we,” Barney nodded towards the restroom where Lillian walked out.

Clarice took a quick look at the woman, “Congratulations. And thank you.” She took a few steps away from him before turning around, “Oh and Barney, I’m here because I want to be.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, like your name,” He responded.

“You know you don’t want to know that,” She turned around stealing another glimpse of Lillian as she walked past.

Barney grabbed Lillian’s arm and headed towards the exit. “I changed my mind. We’re not staying till the end.”

*******

When Starling entered the box, she handed Dr. Lecter his glass before sinking back in her chair and taking a large drink of hers.

He quickly sat up straight and studied her face, “My God, Clarice you look affright.”

She sat her glass down on the table before taking his free hand into hers, “I just thought I saw somebody I recognized from our previous life.”

He placed his glass on the table. Hannibal then put that hand on top of the one he already held and nuzzled her neck before kissing her shoulder, “It’s okay. I will not let anything happen to us. We can take the long way home tonight for extra security.”

Clarice smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked out over the audience. As the house lights started to dim she couldn’t help but notice two empty seats up high. The long way home wouldn’t be needed but she wasn’t going to tell Hannibal, the ride would be nice.


End file.
